


Special Massage

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ejaculate, Forced hand job, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SanLu. Businessman Sanji visits a massage parlor after a tiring day. Masseur Luffy works his magic on those knots and cricks. </p>
<p>"I'd like the special service, too. How much?"<br/>"Sorry, but it's against our policy to-"<br/>"Or maybe you've never done it before? It's easy. Just do me like you'd do yourself."<br/>"No, hey-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Massage

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is ancient. I first posted this on FF.Net like years ago. Now that the Sanji trend is in, I just thought I'd share it here as well.

Luffy just finished rinsing his hands when Robin, one of the receptionists of Thousand Honey Massage & Spa, almost bumped into him on the way out of the staff washrooms.

"There you are, Luffy. We've got a new customer who wants a body massage. I know you just finished with another customer, but you're the only staff available right now." the beautiful woman said with a tilt of her head, making her chandelier earrings chime softly, while she handed Luffy a small piece of paper with the customer's request.

"Mr. Sanji, manuka honey massage, 1 hour, room 5, shoes in tray No. 9. Got it. I'll be out in a sec after I get the manuka set."

"Thanks," Robin nodded before returning to the front of the parlor.

The raven-haired masseur put the piece of paper into the pocket of his loose pants and went to retrieve an empty basket from the equipment cabinet. He grabbed a couple of the manuka honey bottles, a clay dish, some bundles of hand towels, and arranged them all in the basket. Then he carried the basket through the corridors to the reception zone.

It was currently high season, so despite the considerable number of masseurs and masseuses working here, sometimes they barely had time to relax their hands before servicing the next customer. Luffy didn't mind the heavy workload because more customers meant more hourly wages.

When he arrived at the waiting area, there was a nicely-dressed blond man sitting on the sofa, reading something on his smartphone. He had a designer haircut with sleek bangs covering his entire right eye and looked like a typical businessman looking for some recreation after a hard day of work. He had already changed into the fluffy white slippers that the parlor provided to customers. Luffy cleared his throat.

"Mr. Sanji?"

The blond businessman diverted his attention from his smartphone to Luffy.

"Yep, that's me."

"If you would please follow me to the private room," Luffy said with a smile.

"Okay," said Sanji as he put his phone into his trouser pocket and got up to follow the raven-haired staff. They reached room No. 5 and Luffy opened the door for his customer to enter.

The lights were off, but the partially shut blinds allowed enough natural light into the room so that it wasn't too dark. The reed distillers in the corner of the room gave a faint oriental aroma.

After closing the door, Luffy gestured to the built-in shower room.

"Please take a shower first and change into the underwear provided inside the shower room. I'll be waiting right here."

"Sure," came the tall blond's nonchalant reply as he started unbuttoning his shirt before disappearing behind the door of the shower room. Luffy placed the manuka set basket on a small table beside the massage bed that was already covered with a disposable bed sheet and went to sit on a chair next to the blinds.

While waiting for Sanji, Luffy splayed and wiggled his fingers. It was a small effort to ease the slight ache in them. He had been massaging people all day, and it would be a lie to say that his fingers were feeling perfectly dandy.

The ticking of a large clock on the wall was distinct in the quiet room.

It didn't take long for Sanji to come out of the shower in a black unisex underwear, which looked like something between men's briefs and women's boy shorts. They were made of cheap, thin material because they would go straight to the trash can after each massage/spa session.

The blond hopped on the bed and made himself comfortable as the masseur poured a generous amount of honey into the clay dish, walked to the side of the bed where Mr. Sanji's feet were, and placed the dish on the bed surface beside his customer's left leg.

"So, any special requests?" asked the raven-haired staff while he dipped his fingers into the honey and slathered it evenly on his fingers and palms by rubbing them together.

"Extra time on the upper back," answered the blond tiredly, staring at the ceiling.

"No problem."

Luffy grabbed the customer's left foot and stroked it for a while before pressing his thumbs into the center of the underside with medium force.

"This okay for you?"

"Harder."

The masseur relented his grip and pressed his thumbs into the middle of the foot again with more pressure, making the businessman close his eyes in contentment.

"Yeah, that's perfect."

Luffy continued to massage the left foot thoroughly, preformed the same routine with the right one, then progressed to the sides of the shin. While his hands traveled up the right thigh, the smaller man was certain that the blond did a lot of jogging, running, or something along the line. His leg muscles were hard and defined, unlike most salary men who usually lacked exercise. Luffy bet that every time Sanji's workplace held a sports day, the blond would totally ace the racing contests.

The dish ran out of honey again, so Luffy refilled it and walked to his customer's left side. This time, rather than coating his own fingers, he simply poured the honey onto the businessman's torso and used his hands to spread it all over the skin. Sanji also had some splendid abs, but still not as impressive as those runner's legs.

The raven-haired masseur gradually worked up the pectorals, the neck, the left arm, and then walked to the opposite side of the bed to massage the right one.

Now that he was finished with the front, it was time to do the back.

"Could you please turnover?" he asked his customer, who, despite the closed eyes, was still aware and turned over as requested. He lay down with the left side of his face against the covered pillow, arms flanking each side. Luffy walked to Sanji's feet again and started with the left ankle, up the solid calf and thigh, up to the lower part of the butt cheek that was peeking out of the underwear, and repeated everything with the right leg. He refilled the dish once more before pouring the viscous honey onto the wide back. As he slathered the amber liquid on the entire back, Luffy noticed that there was a scar on the lower back.

"Should I skip here?" he asked, gently touching the scar.

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry about that old injury. It's completely healed now. Just gimme your hardest," came the reply that sounded a bit muffled by the pillow. Luffy could only see his mouth because the eyes were covered by the curtain of golden hair.

"Okay. No mercy then," Luffy joked, making the blond chuckle, and proceeded to press his fingers on both sides of the lower back first. After a while, those honeyed hands traveled up to massage the middle of the torso with a steady rhythm. In no time, Sanji, who had been relatively quiet throughout the entire session, was beginning to make soft groans of satisfaction.

"Mmh.. Mmnnh..."

_So he's the type that's more sensitive in the back then other parts._

When Luffy pressed his elbow on the muscle between Sanji's spine and right shoulder blade, the business man voiced a long moan and clutched at the corners of his pillow. Another elbow on the left side resulted in a rumbling exhalation that implied no less pleasure.

_Good thing it's me servicing this vocal guy. Nami or Vivi would have started feeling really uncomfortable_.

Dexterous hands moved to the shoulders and the groans became even more sensual.

"Oh.. Right therrre..," purred the blond.

The smaller man spent a considerable amount of time kneading the shoulder and neck muscles amidst his customer's throaty grunts. It wouldn't have been a surprise if the blond was hard by now. Several male customers got aroused by all the touching and probing during massages. It was just... a normal physical reaction.

Usually, Luffy would turn his back to the customers and act like he was putting his equipment away as they got up from the bed and walked to the shower room to take care of their little problem in privacy.

The raven-haired man patted the businessman's shoulders a few times to signal the end of the session.

"All done. You can go take a shower now. When you're finished, just head straight to the front and pay at the cashier. I'll go get your shoes for you."

Then he turned his back to the blond and looked for a hand towel to wipe his sticky hands and elbows. He could wash them properly in the staff washrooms later.

Luffy heard some shuffling and imagined the customer getting off the bed.

He was wrong.

"Wait," Luffy heard as he felt a hand grab his wrist and tug it until Luffy turned towards the bed again.

The blond was lying on his back again. The flimsy underwear barely hid the prominent erection. A hooded blue eye looking straight at Luffy.

"I'd like the special service, too. How much?" said the businessman gruffly, fingers still tight around the smaller male's wrist.

Luffy's response was polite. Rehearsed. Automatic.

"Sorry, but we don't-"

"Would a 1,000 beli tip be enough for you? I'll pay in cash right after," Sanji said as he pulled Luffy's hand closer to his private part.

"It's against our policy to-"

"Or maybe you've never done it before? It's easy. Just do me like you'd do yourself."

"No, hey-"

The blond pulled his underwear down with his free hand and used Luffy's hand to palm his hard cock against his own abdomen. The touch made the blond suck air through his teeth. Then Sanji guided the smaller hand up and down his shaft, the honey serving as an unexpectedly nice lubricant.

The forced cooperation made the situation very awkward for Luffy. Hand jobs and other "special requests" might be allowed in other shady parlors, but certainly not here.

Then again, Sanji said he'd give him one grand. That was a lot for something so, so simple.

Luffy considered the pros and cons faster than the speed of light and finally managed to make up his mind.

"Don't tell anyone," the raven-haired male said seriously to Sanji, who nodded enthusiastically and released his grip on the masseur's wrist so he could move freely.

Luffy lowered his hand to fondle the balls while the other hand joined to firmly tug the smooth flesh of the shaft, which felt hot and heavy.

"Shit," drawled Sanji as he snatched fistfuls of the disposable bed cover, legs and feet twitching a bit.

Nimble fingers played with the glans and occasionally pressed into the leaking slit, eliciting a gasp each time. The hand eventually moved to stroke from the base to the slick tip and strong hips started jerking up in accordance with the quickened strokes.

"Oh, damn... Just like that."

Luffy temporarily diverted his gaze from his customer's dick to his face.

Sanji was now and panting unashamedly, sweaty locks framing his flushed face, making him look so different from that suave facade earlier.

Suddenly, Sanji gritted his teeth and tilted his head back, the same moment when Luffy felt the blond's member pulse and release warm semen all over his fingers. He continued stroking, but more gently and now giving special attention to the head. From the businessman's pleased moans and the sequential spurts of come, it seemed like Luffy was doing a good job dragging out the euphoric high.

The masseur's hands gradually slowed down and let go of the softening organ, tucking it back into the underwear.

Sanji's breathing echoed in the small room. While waiting for him to recover, Luffy used one of the hand towels to wipe his slimy hands.

After a moment, the customer got up from the bed and quickly went inside the shower room, leaving the door ajar.

A couple of minutes later, he blond reappeared at the door frame, sans the underwear, with a satisfied grin on his face and a 1,000-beli note pinched between his index and middle finger.

"That was even better than I expected. Damn, you masseurs are good with those hands."

Luffy took the note hesitantly. Then Sanji closed the door to take a shower.

The masseur haphazardly tossed all his equipment back into the basket and bolted out the door. He hurriedly fetched his customer's shoes from tray No. 9 and placed them in front of the sofa in the waiting room.

"Robin, when Mr. Sanji comes out, can you tell him that his shoes are here and see him off for me? I.. can't do it myself because I, uh, really have to go to the toilet. Again."

"Of course, Luffy," the woman promised with a quirked eyebrow.

The raven-haired man practically ran to the staff washrooms and didn't stop inside until he reached the washbasin situated furthest from the door. He put the basket on the counter and started washing his hands, taking his sweet time.

It was fifteen minutes later when Luffy regained the guts to come out of the washroom because he was sure that his blond customer would've been long gone by then.

Sanji was the only customer, the only one _ever_ in Luffy's record, whom he did not personally see off and say "Please come back again" according to the parlor's guidelines.

The experience was just too strange to relive.


End file.
